marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
HYDRA
For other uses, see HYDRA (disambiguation) HYDRA is an ancient cult who has taken many forms and names, with their sole purpose being to bring back Hive, their deity and founder, from another world after being banished from Earth. In World War II, it was mostly rebranded as a branch of the Nazi-Germany, under the command of the Red Skull. It was an SS sub-division that created advanced weaponry for the army. After the war, Arnim Zola rebuilt HYDRA inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.. History ''Captain America: First Vengeance ''To be added ''Captain America: The First Avenger HYDRA was organized by Johann Schmidt after becoming the Red Skull. It was the Nazi-German Military's deep science division. It was named after the mythological creature and had used its original phrase: "cut off one head, two more will take its place". Their main purpose was to create advanced weapons for the Nazis. They stormed a castle in Norway where the mystical object known as the Tesseract was buried for hundreds of years. They used its power to create advanced technology weapons and tanks (its power could create laser ammunitions). After discovering such power they separated from the Nazi-German army and created their own Super-Army to rule over the world. HYDRA had many bases around Europe but the US army sent the SSR team with Captain America and the Howling Commandos to destroy the HYDRA factories. Then, after the Red Skull died HYDRA was dissolved and its advanced technology was studied by Stark Industries. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" ''To be added ''Agent Carter "Valediction" The series picks up in 1946 after World War 2 has ended and HYDRA has been dismantled. After Peggy Carter stops Dr. Ivchenko, real name Johann Fennhoff, from committing a deadly terrorist attack on Time Square Fennhoff is imprisoned with Arnim Zola as his cellmate. Zola tells Fennhoff that he is aware of Fennhoff's work and his mastery of controlling the mind. He then tells Fennhoff that he wishes to collaborate with him and that even though he is imprisoned, he is in a American prison and that America is "the land of opportunity". Ant-Man Prelude In 1975, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered that the Soviets had a piece of old HYDRA technology. Howard Stark sent agents to Germany to stop them. The agents failed. However, a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant named Hank Pym used a suit he developed that allows him shrinks and control ants, he cross Germany unnoticed and destroy the HYDRA technology. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Things We Bury" ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''The Avengers Though HYDRA was thought to have been long since been disbanded, their weapons and technology still existed. What was left was kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. for their program "Phase 2," which involved reactivating the HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract for use against super-powered or other-worldly forces. Steve Rogers discovered several cases of HYDRA weapons aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Rogers also mentioned during a meeting that Bruce Banner should study Loki's Staff while hunting for the Tesseract, as it functioned similarly to HYDRA's weapons. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "0-8-4" Agent Phil Coulson's team travels to Peru to investigate an "0-8-4", an unknown object of concern to S.H.I.E.L.D. The object is an anachronistically advanced metal device in an ancient pyramid. Coulson's team eventually discovers that it is a Tesseract energy-powered weapon designed by surviving Nazi/HYDRA scientists who escaped Allied justice after WWII and were recruited by Peru. A team of Peruvian military police attempts to kill the team in order to retrieve the device, but Coulson's ingenious team members foil them. In the end, the 0-8-4 is deemed too dangerous to be allowed to exist, and it blasted off on a rocket into the Sun. "Seeds" It is revealed by Fitz and Simmons that S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed to combat HYDRA. Captain America: The Winter Soldier It is revealed by the computerized brain of Arnim Zola that since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, they recruited him and other HYDRA operatives, where they conspired against their new employers. HYDRA secretly operated within its ranks, sowing chaos across the world in the hope that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for safety. They developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future opponents to HYDRA's plans. The new helicarriers, created for Project Insight, would sweep across the country, eliminating these individuals with their satellite-guided guns, including President Ellis, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, and Tony Stark. However, Captain America, along with Black Widow and Falcon managed to stop the plan and destroy the helicarriers with their own weaponry. Later, at an undisclosed HYDRA underground lab, Baron Strucker is informed by one of his subordinates that Nick Fury has revealed there existence to the present world at large and some of there sleeper agents have been discovered. Strucker is not overly concerned as they have many more followers hidden around the world. Strucker has within his possession two secret weapons, including the Chitauri Scepter and "the twins" intending to use against Captain America and his friends. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Turn, Turn, Turn" There were sleeper HYDRA agents hidden within S.H.I.E.L.D. that were exposed when Captain America infiltrated the Triskelion and destroyed Project Insight. It was thought that Agent Hand was a HYDRA agent, but it turned out not to be true when Agent Ward, the true sleeper agent, guns her down to save the Clairvoyant, John Garrett from being terminated. "Providence" John Garrett, after escaping agent Victoria Hand's custody with the aid of fellow HYDRA agent Grant Ward, continued to work on the Centipede Project at the HYDRA base in Havana. Ward frees Raina from her confinement and introduces Garrett to her as the Clairvoyant. Garrett tasks her with conducting research on the Guest House drugs for Project Centipede, which was secretly backed by HYDRA. Garrett and Ward then raided the Fridge, freeing its prisoners and stealing weapons including the Berserker Staff and the 0-8-4 from Peru. Back at the HYDRA base, Raina informs Garrett that the hard drive containing all of Skye and Simmons' research is locked with a password only Skye holds, prompting Garrett to send Ward to Providence to obtain it. Later, Ian Quinn, who is angry at Garrett for his lies, is brought to the HYDRA base to reclaim his Gravitonium, which was retrieved from the Fridge. "Nothing Personal" ''To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron The Avengers raided a HYDRA research base led by Wolfgang von Strucker in Sokovia. There the Avengers went up against two of Strucker's test subjects with superhuman abilities, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. After the battle, the Avengers recaptured Loki's scepter. Strucker was handed over to NATO. In prison Strucker was killed in his cell by Ultron. Ant-Man Mitchell Carson was a member of HYDRA and partnered with Darren Cross to acquire the Pym Particles. Carson managed to make off with a derived version of the particles that Cross created. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Purpose in the Machine" ''To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added ''Captain America: Civil War Helmut Zemo tortures and kills Vasily Karpov, one of the final members of HYDRA who utters the phrase "''Hail Hydra" before he is killed. ''Avengers: Endgame In 2012, HYDRA agents led by Brock Rumlow took possession of the Chitauri Scepter following Loki's defeat in the Battle of New York in the guise of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The group was infiltrated by a time traveling Steve Rogers who was after the Scepter and the Mind Stone it held. By claiming to have been sent by Alexander Pierce and whispering "Hail, HYDRA," Rogers gained their trust and the Scepter. In the Stark Tower lobby, Pierce and his men, attempted to take custody of Loki and the Tesseract but were fought on the matter by Thor Odinson and Tony Stark. After Scott Lang caused a distraction by pulling a wire in Tony's Arc Reactor, Lang and a future Tony attempted to steal the Tesseract, only to be interrupted by a mishap with the Hulk of 2012. The Tesseract landed at Loki's feet and he was able to use the distraction to escape. Beliefs Hive Paganism The original purpose of HYDRA, when it was founded in ancient times was to Hive Paganism. Their sole purpose was to engineer his return and worship him. They would periodically sent over individuals through the monolith for hive to feed on and extend his health and longevity. New World Order HYDRA was rebranded as a branch of the Nazi Third Reich, founded by Johann Schmidt, but eventually left the organization under Schmidt's direction for a new world order. Whatever Nazi beliefs that were discarded from carried on from this division remains a mystery, though the HYDRA organization does believe itself superior to others. One of their recurring mottos is, "Cut off one head and two more shall takes its place," a tribute to the mythological creature on which it gains its name. This proves itself true time and again when many times their enemies have believed they have defeated HYDRA only to discover they have already arranged a contingency plan. Colonel Phillips states that HYDRA is practically a cult and that Schmidt believes himself a "god." According to Arnim Zola, HYDRA was founded under the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. When they realized they could not win through brute force during WWII, Zola and some of his fellow colleagues decided to infiltrate SHIELD and use acts of terror to slowly make the world desperate for protection. They believed in taking any and all potential threats, including assassinating Erksine when he had perfected the Super Soldier Serum and using Zola's data to target and eliminate anyone who could challenge any of the organization's future endeavors. Weapons At first, the soldiers of HYDRA were armed with standard weapons of the German armed forces of World War II. Many HYDRA troopers were armed with the MP 40 submachine guns. Johann Schmidt himself used the Luger P08. HYDRA's assassins like Heinz Kruger were armed with the Walther P38s. Even before they harnessed the power of the Tesseract, the scientists of HYDRA developed several advanced weapons, like flamethrowers. But with the power of the Tesseract, the HYDRA scientists invented vaporizer rifles, pistols and cannons. They were able to vaporize HYDRA's enemies in a single shot Equipment HYDRA used a variety of advanced vehicles. Thanks to the scientists like Arnim Zola, members of HYDRA could rely on armored vehicles equipped with flamethrowers, futuristic armored personnel carriers, rocket planes, submarines, gigantic tanks, flying bombs, motorbikes, and super bombers like the Valkyrie. Divisions *Strike *Centipede Group *Project Deathlok *Advanced Threat Containment Unit *Project Distant Star Return Members *Hive - HYDRA's primary deity and true founder. *Johann Schmidt / Red Skull - Commander-in-chief (Status Unknown) *Alexander Pierce - Commander-in-chief within S.H.I.E.L.D. (Deceased) *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker - Commander. (Deceased) *Daniel Whitehall - Senior HYDRA scientist and commander. (Deceased) *Dr. Arnim Zola - Scientist and Schmidt's second-in-command (Deceased) *Heinz Kruger - Assassin. (Deceased) *Jasper Sitwell - Sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. (Deceased) *Senator Stern - Government contact and ally. (In custody) *Strike - Tactical team of sleeper agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. **Brock Rumlow - Sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jack Rollins - Sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. (Presumed Deceased) *Centipede Group - Sub-division working with HYDRA **Jonathan Garrett - Sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. and leader of the Centipede project (Deceased) **Grant Ward - Sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., gone rogue (Second in command to Malick) (Deceased); Host body for Hive **Edison Po - Tactical specialist for the Centipede Project (Deceased) *Donnie Gill - Brainwashed agent *Agent 33 - Brainwashed agent, gone rogue (Deceased) *Sunil Bakshi - Whitehall's second in command. (Deceased) *Marcus Scarlotti - Agent (Incarcerated) *Mitchell Carson *Gideon Malick - Sleeper Councilman, advisor to President Ellis, currently in command. *Vasily Karpov - Winter Soldier Handler, killed by Helmut Zemo. Former Members *James Barnes - Under mind control, freed. *Raina - Recruiter and strategist with the Centipede Project, left after Garrett's death (Deceased) *Jemma Simmons - Scientist, actually undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D., cover compromised. *Bobbi Morse - Head of HYDRA security for Whitehall. Undercover for SHIELD, cover compromised. *Ian Quinn - Former ally of Centipede group through blackmail, cut ties shortly before Garrett's death. *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Volunteered for von Strucker's experiments. Joined the Avengers (Deceased) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch - Volunteered for von Strucker's experiments. Joined the Avengers *Darren Cross - Former Business partner with Mitchell Carson. (Deceased) *Carl Creel / Absorbing Man - Former Brainwashed assassin / agent. Enemies *Captain America *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **Jim Morita **James Falsworth **Gabe Jones **Jacques Dernier *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Black Widow **Maria Hill **Agent 13 **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Daisy Johnson **Antoine Triplett **Alphonso Mackenzie **Billy Koenig **Eric Koenig **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse **Jemma Simmons *Falcon *President Matthew Ellis *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Stephen Strange *The Avengers *Hank Pym *Scott Lang Trivia *HYDRA was revealed to have sleeper agents within the Soviet Union in addition to those within the United States. In the wake of World War II, both the USA and USSR were considered the world's greatest 'super powers'. *HYDRA were featured in the script for ''Daredevil as an international arms cartel. * The HYDRA scribe "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place" has been altered a few times within the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. series, with Whitehall stating "cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place".. Gallery Symbols HYDRA alt 2.png HYDRA1-AoSTTT.png HYDRA-AoSTTT.png Whitehall_HYDRA_WWII.png Barbershop_HYDRA_logo.png H_alternate.PNG H_unknown_year.png H_800_-_1200.png H_1280_-_1700.png H_1800s.png H_1827_-_1829.png HYDRA-AC.png ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' HYDRAsymbol-CATFA.png|The symbol of HYDRA Hydra troopers.png|HYDRA soldiers HYDRAsoldiers-CATFA.png Motorcycles.png|HYDRA motorcycles Troopers.png|HYDRA soldiers on the move HYDRA.png|Johann Schmidt & Arnim Zola about to kill Nazis with HYDRA weapons. HYDRAsoldat2.jpg|A HYDRA soldier at a destroyed factory. HailHYDRA-CATFA.png|"Hail HYDRA!" HailHYDRAranks-CATFA.jpg|Hundreds of HYDRA soldiers at their main base HYDRAeft51.png|Hydra suit 1903853-swagbucks.jpg|HYDRA soldier ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' First Vengeance Hydra.JPG|Captain America fights with the HYDRA soldiers. ''The Avengers'' theavengershq-2596.jpg|Cap discovering HYDRA weapons on the Helicarrier theavengershq-2645.jpg|Rogers confronts Fury about SHIELD's possession of the HYDRA weapons ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' TWSWinterShield.jpg|Winter Soldier, one of the best HYDRA assassins. Cap2_1080p_3878.jpg Hydra_credits.png Hydra_police.png|HYDRA soldiers disguised as Washington Police looking at Nick Fury moments before first attempt to kill him. Hydra Data Symbol TWS.jpg We_will_rise_heil_hydra.png Hydra_steve_shield.png|HYDRA soldiers disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to capture Steve Rogers. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. hydra-message.png Whitehall Things.jpg Daniel Whitehall Marvel.jpg Daniel Whitehall 0 8 4.png Shadows 016.png Shadows 014.png Shadows 008.png Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow's 24.jpg Skye's Father Hen 5.png Skye's Father Hen 4.png GideonMalick-Monolith-Piece.jpg Hydra Logo AOS Dark Planet.jpg Maveth_HYDRA_statue.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron HYDRASoldierSokovia-AoU.png|HYDRA soldiers fire at the Avengers. HYDRASoldierFire-AoU.png|HYDRA soldiers with advanced weaponry. HYDRAJeep-AoU.png|HYDRA vehicle. HYDRASoldiers-AoU.png|HYDRA soldiers attacking Iron Man. HYDRASoldiers2-AoU.png|HYDRA soldiers ready to fight Thor and Captain America. Hydra_AOU-soliders_upgrade.png|HYDRA soldiers armed with Chitauri weaponry. Hydra_Tanks.png|HYDRA tanks. ''Ant-Man'' Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 13.JPG|Carson with a Ten Rings member (left) and a HYDRA member (right) Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 16.JPG Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 19.JPG See Also *HYDRA (Earth-10005) *HYDRA (Framework) Category:Captain America characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Captain America culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Supervillain teams Category:Nazi agents Category:Terrorist groups Category:Organizations Category:Earth-199999